


Say It To Me Now

by AmelieeilemA



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieeilemA/pseuds/AmelieeilemA
Summary: 「我愛你。」耶穌說。「再多說一點。」猶大說。於是耶穌再復述了一遍。
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Kudos: 3





	Say It To Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> 繼續閱讀前，請詳閱公開說明書：
> 
> 《好兆頭》X 《JCS 2000》
> 
> 本來是想寫猶耶打炮兩千年的故事，不知道為什麼最後故事發展成這樣（攤手）
> 
> 因為是先寫好肉（雖然也不香），再發展劇情的，所以基本沒什麼邏輯，而且寫到最後我沒靈感就草草結尾了。
> 
> 喔對了，本來也沒打算加上ABO設定的，但它就自然而然出現了。
> 
> 大寫的OOC注意
> 
> 然後，  
> 就沒有然後了

眾所皆知，加百列是掌管生育的大天使，他偶爾會應工作要求到人間賜福。但經歷了上次「世界末日」的鬧劇後，他更討厭下凡了，於是為嬰孩賜福的工作就被推託給了亞茲拉斐爾。

亞茲拉斐爾照著天堂給的地址來到了利物浦。  
那是一家小小的花店，純白的建築外擺放著盛開的水仙花與鬱金香。他推開門，在錦簇的花團中，他找到了要被賜福的對象。

「基督！」

「亞茲拉斐爾！」耶穌微笑回應。他穿著純白色的罩袍，雙手輕輕托住他隆起的腹部，金黃的長髮在午後的陽光下熠熠生輝。

「上次見到您已經是兩千年前了。」

「是的，那已經是很久以前了。」當時的他還是個眾人愛戴的神子，如今他卸下了神子的光環，看起來就和其他懷孕的奧米茄沒什麼不同。

「沒想到現在您也要有自己的寶寶了。」

「是的，預產期在三個月後。」他笑著低頭，輕輕撫摸自己的肚子。

「那麼，耶穌基督，祝福您的孩子。」亞茲拉斐爾說。

一道白光乍現。

「謝謝你，亞茲拉斐爾。」

「不，這是我應該做的。請代我向猶大先生問好。」亞茲拉斐爾微微欠身，便轉身離開。

當亞茲拉斐爾打開店門時，恰好碰見正要進門的猶大，他向對方點頭示好，對方也回之以禮。

「那個天使是誰？」猶大看著亞茲拉斐爾離去的背影問。他將手上的袋子放下，一邊將耶穌拉入懷中。

「亞茲拉斐爾。他來替我們的孩子送上祝福。」耶穌順手將雙臂搭在猶大的脖子上。

「哈，真驚訝上帝會允許這種事。」猶大挑眉「我記得你老爸並不喜歡我？」

「你知道，他曾把我釘在十字架上，我有時也懷疑他是否愛我。」

「要是他的外孫出生後與他的父親一樣是個壞蛋，不知上帝會作何感想。」

「別想太多了，沒有人一生下來就是壞人。」耶穌輕撫猶大長滿鬍渣的臉龐。「但根據他在我肚子裡的表現，我懷疑他以後很有可能會是。」他的孩子總是充滿精神，即便到了夜間，依舊不知何時才會安靜。

「那才是我的女孩！」猶大一臉驕傲的說道。

「行行好，閉嘴吧！」耶穌無奈的吻上了猶大的唇。

-

「喔，猶大，這感覺真好。」耶穌眯起了眼睛，猶大正將他因為妊娠而浮腫的雙腿置入裝滿溫水的水盆中。猶大按摩他的力道恰到好處，讓他舒服的幾乎要睡著了。

耶穌的腳底粗糙且佈滿厚厚的一層繭，這與他長年赤腳傳教有關。猶大從未見過像耶穌這般的人，他用淺近而生動的話語，訴說著天國的美好；他接近社會所鄙視的罪人們，毫不吝嗇於給予擁抱與安慰。當猶大第一次見到耶穌時，他便決定跟隨耶穌的步伐。他和他一起走過荒蕪的沙漠，也一起走過用耶路撒冷石建造的宮殿。

猶大順著耶穌光滑的小腿，將手遊移到他的大腿內側。

「嘿，你在做什麼！」耶穌像隻受驚嚇的貓，下意識伸手握住猶大那雙不安份的手。

「你需要放縱自己一下。」猶大豪不費吹灰之力就撥開了耶穌的幾乎稱不上是抵抗的動作。

「只要你說不，我就會停下。」猶大歪嘴一笑。

騙人。耶穌心想。

猶大擦乾耶穌的雙腿，將他推倒在柔軟的床上、並退去他的長袍與下衣。此刻的耶穌就像隻待宰的羔羊，一絲不掛的躺在潔白的床單上，而覆在他身上的猶大就像隻狡詐的狼在凝視著自己的獵物。他低頭親吻耶穌的臉龐，撫摸他因懷孕而變得柔軟的身體。

耶穌突然想起了他們的第一次。  
他們的第一次發生在客西馬尼的花園，當其他門徒散去，那些悲傷、憤怒、埋怨的情緒混合著止不住愛意，催化了他們的行動，他們將一切拋之腦後，純然按照著身體本能的將愛人緊緊擁入懷中。

那是耶穌第一次被佔有。  
他未經人事的穴口被阿爾法粗長的陰莖強硬的撐開。他感覺到了被撕裂開的疼痛，同時也感覺到了被填滿的歡愉。他的內壁隨著猶大每一次的抽動而筋攣，也隨著每一次的抽出而變得更加不滿足。他容許了阿爾法進入他的生殖腔，並用結狠狠的將他鎖在陰莖上。

在猶大高潮的神情裡，耶穌看到了濃濃愛意以及深深的痛苦。

如今那份痛苦蕩然無存，只剩下彷彿要從那褐色雙眼滿載出來的情感。猶大的愛來勢太過洶湧，彷彿要將他淹沒，讓耶穌幾乎忍不住大喊。

「怎麼了？我弄痛你了嗎？」猶大從愛人豐滿的胸口抬頭。

「不，」耶穌微微搖頭

「只是突然覺得，我真的好愛你。」他捧起猶大的臉頰，深深吻上他的唇。

-

當年，耶穌預見了自己的死亡，卻沒預料到猶大的殞落。

猶大死後穿過了銘刻著「放棄希望」的地獄之門，搭上卡戎的扁舟渡過阿刻戎河，一層一層的來到地獄的底層。他的軀體一遍遍被撒旦撕裂、啃食又一遍遍的恢復原狀，他飽受折磨卻甘之如飴。

直到近千年後，他終於將自己的罪孽贖清。  
他看見耶穌向他緩緩走來，對他小心地微笑。他帶領猶大走入另一個世界。

那裡不會再有那些過於沈重的使命與責任。  
他們永遠不會再分開。

-

「再多說一點。」猶大說。  
於是耶穌再復述了一遍。

「不夠。」聖經說耶穌平等的愛每一個人，但猶大偏要證明它是錯的，耶穌最愛的門徒只能是他。即便耶穌一遍遍的復述著愛意，他仍不知滿足。歸根結底，他太貪心了，以前是，現在也是。

但耶穌總會縱容他的任性。

猶大掰開耶穌豐潤的臀瓣。他小心翼翼地留了力，但那片柔嫩的皮膚幾乎立刻就紅了起來，多餘的嫩肉溢出他的指縫，阿諛又柔順地填滿他寬大的手掌，穴口分泌出的液體順著臀縫沾染上了床單。

猶大扶著堅硬灼熱的陰莖緩慢而堅定地進入耶穌。他低頭含住耶穌一側的乳頭用力吸吮，一邊在他的雙腿間緩緩抽動。

胸口不斷分泌出汁液的感覺令耶穌頭皮發麻，他在床鋪和猶大的身體間掙扎，腳趾蜷縮、腳背弓起，深深陷入床單之中。耶穌顫抖得像片玫瑰葉子，竭力咬著嘴唇才吞下了甜蜜的呻吟。無人撫慰的性器翹到了小腹處，筆直地射了出來，把他豐腴飽滿的胸部弄得亂七八糟。

猶大用他的阿爾法結堵住那些耶穌因為熱潮而分泌出來的滑液，用精液灌滿他滾燙柔軟的膣腔，感受愛人高潮時濕熱內壁絞緊自己陰莖的歡愉。

猶大看著耶穌因高潮而變得潮紅的臉蛋，情不自禁的吻起他睫毛上的汗珠。

「我愛你。」猶大說。  


既然耶穌為眾人洗清罪孽的使命已完成，讓他在世界末日前將所有的愛都託付給他又有何妨呢。


End file.
